


Nesting Habits of Kryptonian Generals

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some GD fluff, enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Nesting Habits of Kryptonian Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Some GD fluff, enjoy :=)

******

Alex sighed as she nudged the apartment door shut, absently setting the groceries down as she took in the sight before her.

Astra had decided to make a little nest for herself on the couch. _Again_.

Tugging off her mask, Alex waved to the Kryptonian as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. Rinsing out her mask and setting it aside to dry, Alex set about putting the groceries away, struggling with Astra's sizable tub of vanilla ice cream. Finished with the groceries (no help from Astra), she came over to the couch and put her hands on her hips.

Astra slowly looked up at her, a cracker paused halfway towards her mouth.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Thanks for all your help with the groceries"

Astra frowned.

"I didn't help you with the groceries" she pointed out.

"My point exactly"

Astra's frown deepened and then the penny dropped.

"Oh" was all she said before she continued the cracker's trajectory towards her mouth.

Sighing, Alex gestured wildly towards Astra and the couch she seemed to have taken permanent residence on.

"What is this?" she asked "what, are you nesting or something? Is this some kind of Kryptonian nesting behavior that I don't know about?"

Again Astra frowned, looking down at herself.

"I don't believe so"

Sighing again, heavier this time, Alex grabbed the party-sized box of crackers and, nudging Astra aside, plopped down next to her.

"I hate you" she grumbled, scooping out a handful of crackers.

"No, you don't"

"No, you're right, I don't," Alex nodded "but there are times when I strongly 'dislike' you,"

Reaching out, Astra gently plucked the box away from her and the swooped in, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's lips, pulling back with a smirk.

"I still hate you sometimes" Alex told her.

"Of course you do" Astra chuckled....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
